1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2014-75298 discloses a charging connector with a means for retaining and accommodating a terminal fitting at a predetermined position in a housing. The charging connector includes a spacer formed of a sleeve made of resin and mounted to cover a wire connecting portion. The terminal fitting includes the wire connecting portion crimped to an end of a wire and is structured such that the terminal fitting is inserted into a terminal accommodating chamber of the housing together with the spacer. The terminal fitting is locked to the front end of the spacer and the rear end of the spacer is locked to a rear end part of the terminal accommodating chamber to retain the terminal fitting at a predetermined position in the terminal accommodating chamber of the housing.
In the above described charging connector, the terminal fitting and the sleeve are structured to be merely fitted and connected and can be independently inclined. Thus, for example, if a force acts to swing the wire, the terminal fitting may be relatively largely inclined in the terminal accommodating chamber. If the terminal fitting is inclined before being connected to a mating terminal, there may be difficulty in connecting the terminals due to a mutual displacement of axial centers. Further, if the terminal fitting is inclined after being connected to the mating terminal, the terminal fitting may be damaged due to the application of excessive load to a resilient contact portion or the like of the terminal fitting.
A technology disclosed by this specification was completed based on the above situation and an object thereof is to maximally suppress the inclination of a terminal fitting in a terminal accommodating chamber.